


Take me with you

by Kitty_TheAuKing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Au Where Luther Follows Five and they both get stuck in the apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author can’t Write, Diego’s mentioned, Extremely easy to miss so don’t worry, How Do I Tag, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinda, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, POV Luther Hargreeves, Probably ooc, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Author Regrets Everything, Young Luther Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy, but he’s dead, like really dead, very subtle but i thought i’d tag it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_TheAuKing/pseuds/Kitty_TheAuKing
Summary: Luther will always be Number One. But Five’s about to do something dangerous, and he decides it’s ok to break the rules if it means staying with your brother
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Take me with you

Luther watched Five pace around his room. Luther had just finished training, and it seemed as if Five did too. Luther threw his dirty shorts on the floor and slipped into some cleaner ones.

“I’m going to ask him tomorrow during dinner” Five decided, standing still and putting his hands on his hips.

“What makes you think that’ll stop him from saying no?” Luther slowly sat on his bed. His lower reign hurt like hell

“Wow Space, I didn’t think of that,” Five retorted, and began pacing again. He’s never seen Five so restless before.

“What’re you going to do if he does say no?”

Five looked at him, eyes full of distrust

“And why would I tell you that?”

Luther looked down, his hands rested in his lap. He loved dad, really. But the training. He couldn’t do it anymore. He was surprised his trainer didn’t force him to wear a skirt this time. He tried his best to stay out of trouble, but...

“I won’t tell” he whispered.

Five glared at him. The boy was leaning against his desk. They stared at each other in silence.

Then Five regained his posture and said “I’ll leave the academy,”

Luther frowned. That idea was pretty dumb. He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again.

He had to think. Anything could happen if Five went out by himself. He could get hurt. Maybe...

“Five?”

Five, who was looking at the floor, turned his attention back to his taller brother

“Hm?”

Luther brought his knees up to chest and sighed

“Take me with you,”

The two boys stood side by side. Everything was on fire and smoked filled the air. The academy was gone. Shit, _everything_ was gone

Five was looking at something behind them. He turned around and walked away

“Five?-“ Luther watched the boy crouch down and fumble around with something in a pile of bricks.

He stood up and Luther trotted over to see what it was.

An eye. It looked fake and was covered in blood. Their eyes trailed down

A man with short hair laid there, eyes closed. His hand was open slightly, like he was holding something small. Hos face was covered in dirt and dust, and Luther thought he was dead.

”I knew we shouldn’t of ran away from home” he whispered to himself


End file.
